When the Sun Swims Away -- PikaBun
by Brightna
Summary: Pikachu is a Pokemon living on the streets of an island village secluded from the mainland by a wall of mist. Buneary is a wild Forest Pokemon, knowing nothing about civilization. When Buneary is caught by an island Trainer, the two begin to fall in love. But Buneary is not happy here. Pikachu has a choice: keep her, causing her pain, or help her escape and break his own heart.
1. Chapter 1 -- Glimpse

**Well, this is Bright and here goes my first ever fanfic. ouo Hope you enjoy c: If you don't like the ship, feel free to leave right now and save yourself the pain ;3 I plan to make most of the chapters longer than this. lD**

The slight yellow Electric type Pokemon wandered along the beach aimlessly. The water lapped against his heels, but he paid it no mind, even seeming to enjoy the cool sensation distantly from whatever daydream he was lost in. After looking back at the narrow, rocky path he had descended to get here, he turned and made as if to plunge into the waves. As he did so, the wind blew one of his long, yellow ears into his face. As he raised a paw to brush it away, he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

A brown speck, windswept at the top of the cliff, gazing down at him. As he squinted against the bright, glaring sun, he could make her out more clearly- she was a Buneary, of the kind that one of the Trainers in his village kept. However, this Buneary was different- even from this distance, he could see the wild glint in her eyes. The way she stood against the wind, striking a brave pose, didn't put him in mind of the lollopping brown bunnies he saw in the arms of female Trainers once in a while.  
_You're a village Pokemon_, he reminded himself. _Don't go messing around with those wild Foresters_. Tearing his eyes away from the cliff, he struck out to sea, heading towards the island where he made his home.  
He could have sworn those piercing eyes were following him as he disappeared into the wall of mist that shielded his island from view of the mainland. But he didn't dare turn around to check. The wind was blowing stronger now- he glanced around in alarm as the waves intensified in height and the sun fled away, to be replaced stunningly quickly by menacing storm clouds.  
_Better hurry,_ he thought anxiously, and redoubled the pace of his strokes, plunging and dipping with the waves. If you had been, say, a brown Rabbit Pokemon with uncommonly good eyesight, and if you had just happened to be on the top of a high cliff near the beach, it may have seemed to you as if a small yellow sun were being swallowed by waves of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2 -- Home

**Second chapter already XD Hope you enjoy! I told you the chapters could be longer CX **

The Buneary watched the yellow Pokemon get smaller... and smaller... and smaller still, until he disappeared into the wall of mist which she couldn't see through.

Wonder what it's like over there, she thought. Wonder where he came from. Absentmindedly, she turned away, wincing and breaking into a trot when the first raindrops began to hit her face. Her long back paws thumped against the ground as she made a break for the large and sheltering trees.

Clambering into her cosy den, a scoop of dried mud and soft grasses sculpted out of a natural rise in the den, Buneary tried to dry herself off. By now she was shivering with the dampness of her fur, combined with the tiny cave that she was snuggled into. The earthy walls did nothing to help her dank fur. Still, as she hunkered down into the den a little further and gazed out at the raindrops pelting past her, she felt a deep sense of contentment.

"I wouldn't change anything about where I am now," she declared, and she meant it. As her eyes began to close- wow, the sound of raindrops hitting pine trees never failed to send her to sleep- her last thought was of the Pikachu she'd seen down by the beach.

_Don't be silly_, she thought drowsily, imagining the trim yellow Pokemon trotting through her well-organized mind and rearranging things. _Wonder if I'll ever see him again. He looked like a nice Pokemon_. Lost in these thoughts, she was startled by the arrival of a lean gray-and-blue Pokemon.

"Hey there, Buneary," he said, grinning at her and crouching down to peer at her through the entrance to her den.

"Oh, fine, as always," Buneary replied, still preoccupied with the thought of the Pikachu. "How 'bout you, Riolu?"

"I'm fine, of course." Riolu winked and turned to gaze at the rain, not seeming to mind that he was getting soaked. "Nice weather we're having, hmm?" he asked, sounding completely sincere. Buneary snorted softly.

"You call this nice?" she said incredulously, gesturing with one brown paw at the surrounding precipitation. Riolu's eyes followed it as it made forceful movements in the air. "This is terrible! Dreary, damp, the perfect weather for colds. And it ruins my fur!" she added, plucking at a strand of wet fur on her tail.

"O-of course," stammered Riolu, taken aback. "I mean... no... I think your fur looks very nice," he blurted. Buneary looked up, surprised. Was that a blush on Riolu's face?

"Th-thanks," she said uncertainly, not sure what to think, and smiled to show she meant it. Riolu's face broke into a relieved-and maybe a little hopeful- smile of his own. He did have an adorable smile. Did he really... like her that way? How could that be? Was she taking this all way too seriously?

_If he really does... feel that way about me..._ She tried to imagine a life with Riolu. Would he be a good mate? Did she really... love him? As her thoughts spiraled out of control, unbidden, the face of the Pikachu she had seen swam before her eyes. Her smile slowly faded as she pictured his deep green eyes, seen only from a distance but still enrapturing. She looked up to see Riolu staring at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"You okay?" he asked, blushing again as he did so and looking sideways at the ground. Buneary felt annoyance surging back into her chest- he was acting so sappy!

"I'm fine," she said, her voice coming out harsher than she meant it to. He looked a bit hurt, and turned away slightly. She wished he would go away so that she could daydream about the Pikachu some more. Why was he dominating her thoughts? She had only seen him once, and that was from a distance. Lost in her thoughts, she barely acknowledged Riolu's wave and slightly offended goodbye. Her mind was too full of yellow fur and green eyes.

Pikachu clambered wearily onto shore, shaking water from his yellow coat and licking salt from his nose. As the rain poured down, he scampered down the abandoned streets of the village. He paused at a seemingly abandoned market stall, hot beef bites sizzling out in the rain, and scratched at the door behind it. A thumping of feet was heard. With a creak, the wooden door swung open to reveal a plump and friendly-looking woman

"Why, t'ain't it th' Vagrant," she exclaimed in a tone of delight. The yellow Pokemon looked up at her and pulled a pleading expression onto his face. The woman laughed.

"Ah know what ya wants, ya tricksterin' scamp," she said in a teasing tone as she descended the steps, using an embroidered apron as a shield against the rain. She looked left, then right, then reached out and plucked a skewer of hot beef from the stand and gave it to him.

"Quick naw," she said, placing a finger to her lips and looking around, "ya knows how finickingy ab'ut his goods old man Skyvern kin be. You'd'a best hurry 'long now, you scoundrel. G'on!" With her apron, she made a shooing motion towards the yellow Pokemon. He inclined his head, a slight motion of thanks, then gripped the skewer a little more tightly in his teeth and set off down the street again. The kind lady watched him go, chuckling to herself. "Wh'a sometimes, I think ter myself, the Vagrant's purty near human hisself. Oh, oh, hold on, honey, don'tcha touch that." And with a matronly bustle of aprons, the woman hurried back into her cottage.


End file.
